ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Spinach Wastes
A location not too far from the Grassy Plains. It is where Raditz's space pod crashed. Numerous times large dinosaurs have been seen inhabiting the area. You may battle here. * Melissa * Excalibur * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Melissa * Health: 48,734.3046875/71,000 * Speed:25 (50) * Strength:25 (50) * Stamina:425/500 * Blast Gauge: 0/5 * Effects: Skilled Combatant (Inflict 15% more damage) * Status: Unlocked Potential (25 more Speed and Strength) * Blast 1:Basic Barrier * Blast 1:Pump Up * Blast 2:Kamehameha * Blast 2:Meteor Blow * Barrier:17,750/17,750 Health Excalibur *Health: 92,820.5/101,000 *Speed: 33 67.67578125 *Strength: 33 67.67578125 Physical Damage *Stamina: 323.85/500 *Blast Gauge: 2/5 *Equipment: N/A *Effects: Pure Android + Clockwork Escalation Damage Resistance, Internal Scanner Speed and Strength, Self-Repair System Regeneration, every other turn *Blast 1: Barrier *Blast 1: Solar Flare *Blast 2: Bio-Force Gun *Blast 2: Delta Combination *Signature Transformation: Clockwork Escalation 3 Speed and Strength, x1.25 Physical Damage, x1.45 Stamina Use, x0.729Ki Damage, -3 Rush Count, +15% Damage Resistance] Fight to 1 HP! *Excalibur begins the battle by punching Melissa 9 times (7 hit, 2,425.5 damage). *Melissa fights back by Punching Excalibur 5 times and she then blasts 5 Ki blasts at him (3 punches hit, 2 Ki blasts hit, 1,562.5 damage). *Excalibur almost looks disinterested as he punched 9 more times (6 hit, 2,055 damage). *Melissa brings up a Barrier and shoots 6 ki blasts at Excalibur (2 hit, 770 damage). *Excalibur idly taps the shield as he activates Clockwork Escalation Stage 1. Regen *Melissa jumps back and blasts 7 Ki blasts at Excalibur (All Hit, 2,695 damage). *Excalibur shrugged it off, noted that the barrier was still active, and skipped his turn. *Melissa now uses her Unlocked Potential (Racial Transformation), and flies up to Excalibur and punches and kicks him 8 times (6 hit, 3,300 damage). *Excalibur suddenly rushed forward and punched Melissa 9 times hit, 866.25 damage. Regen *"You're pretty good tin can" Melissa says, and she kicks Excalibur in the head 1 time and punches him in the chest 5 times, and then jumps back (4 hit, 2,200 damage). *Excalibur opted not to respond to the girl who couldn't recognize what was obviously bronze, not tin, and instead activated Stage 2 of Clockwork Escalation and threw 6 more punches (All Hit, 4,060.546875 damage). *Melissa blasts 5 ki blasts at Excalibur and punches him 3 times (4 Ki Blasts hit, 1 Punch hits, 825 damage). *Excalibur responded with 7 punches (6 hit, 4,060.546875 damage). Regen *Melissa now blasts 6 ki blasts at Excalibur and flies up to him and kicks him 2 times in the chest (All Hit, 5,720 damage). *Excalibur tilted his head in vague amusement as he punched back 7 times (4 hit, 2,707.03125 damage). *Melissa responds by punching Excalibur in the head once, and jumps back and shoots 5 Ki blasts at him (Miss). *Excalibur throws 7 more punches (4 hit, 2,707.03125 damage). Regen *Melissa now uses Pump Up (Boosts Speed and Strength by 15% for this turn) and flies up to Excalibur and smacks him with a Meteor Blow, then followed up by 6 Ki blasts to the stomach (Meteor Blow hit, 4 Ki Blasts hit, 6,704.5 damage). *Excalibur activates Stage 3 of Clockwork Escalation before throwing 5 punches at Melissa (All Miss). Resist Increased to 20% *Melissa flies up to Excalibur and punches him in the chest 5 times and jumps back and blasts 3 Ki Blasts at him (2 Punches hit, 1 Ki Blast hit, 1,870 damage). *Excalibur teleported behind Melissa, grabbed into her, slammed her into the ground and kicked her several times. as 6 Punches, 4 hit, 3,383.7890625 damage Regen *Melissa brings up a barrier and shoots 9 Ki blasts at Excalibur (7 hit, 4,655 damage). *Excalibur taps the barrier again. SKIP